My Friends Over You
by theyaremagicallydelicious
Summary: Set during GoF. Hermione realizes that though Viktor is everything she could have wanted, heart is with another boy. R/H


AN: Thanks for reading and please review! Also check out my other stories! R/H abounds!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the song, "My Friends Over You". It's by a band called New Found Glory. Check 'em out! 

__

__

My Friends Over You

            Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall hoping that Viktor Krum would not be there. She searched the Slytherin table for him and there he was, sitting at the end of the table, staring at her. She sighed as he approached her. It wasn't that she didn't like Viktor, but he seemed to expect too much from her. Hermione was only fourteen; she wasn't ready for a serious relationship yet. If only she had dragged Ron or Harry along with her; then Viktor would not have wanted to talk to her at all. 

            "Hello," he said quietly. "How are you?" he looked seriously at her and Hermione wished that she had fallen for this boy. He was everything she had ever hoped to find: sweet, charming, intelligent, and yet he wasn't what she wanted. No, Hermione admitted to herself, she wanted someone who was loud, obnoxious, funny, and as stubborn as she was. "Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor's voice jarred Hermione back to reality. 

            She could feel her face turning red. It was bad enough that she didn't like him the way he liked her, but that didn't mean she had to ignore him when they were together. "I'm sorry, what?"

            "How are you?" he asked again. 

            Hermione forced a smile. "I'm fine. How have you been?" 

            He grinned as well. "I am fine also. Vould you like to take a valk around the lake?" he looked at her expectantly, but Hermione didn't want to go on any more romantic walks and she didn't want to have any more conversations about going to Bulgaria, or their feelings. She wanted to go back to Harry and Ron and have fun…why were things getting so serious all of a sudden? 

            "I'm sorry Viktor, but I have a lot of work to catch up on. I better get back to my common room," Hermione muttered. 

            Viktor frowned. "But you have not eaten yet," he said in a puzzled tone. Hermione almost kicked herself for missing this glaring error in her excuse.

            "Well, you know, I have so much work to do I barely have time to eat. I have to go. Bye." She raced out of the hall before Viktor could say another word. She moaned in frustration when she reached the common room. That hadn't solved anything. Now she was just confused _and_ hungry.  Not planning on doing any work, Hermione ran up to the common room to attempt to understand her feelings. Parvati and Lavender were already up in the dormitory, giggling over the latest issue of _Witch Weekly._

            Hermione collapsed on her bed and gave an impatient snort as she heard Parvati say, "Look at that sparkling nail polish! It's so pretty." Someone tugged open the curtains surrounding her four-poster. It was Parvati. "What's wrong with you?" she asked looking mildly concerned. 

            "Nothing," Hermione muttered, hoping that they would not pry into her life. The last thing she needed was Parvati giving her advice on how to deal with what she was now calling, "The Viktor Situation." 

            Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks. "Every time a girl says that it's nothing, it's always about a boy. Now who is it? Is Krum giving you trouble?" Lavender teased. 

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I don't have boy trouble," she lied. "I just need a distraction…something to take my mind off things." She began searching through her trunk for a book that she hadn't read ten times yet, even though reading didn't seem appealing to her at the moment. 

            The other two girls gave each other knowing glances. "Maybe it's not about Viktor. Maybe it's about another boy," Parvati mused. "I know! Ron Weasley!"

            Hermione was so startled to hear that name come out of Parvati's mouth that she dropped the lid of the trunk and it hit her on the head. "Ouch!" she rubbed the spot where the trunk had hit her. "No of course this doesn't have anything to do with Ron. Why would it? Ron and I are just friends. There's no reason for me to be preoccupied with him. No, definitely not Ron." Hermione realized a little too late that she was rambling. Luckily, her roommates had decided not to torture her anymore. 

            "If you say so," Parvati said. "But I do have something to help you take your mind off of…nothing. Here." She tossed a small box to Hermione.

            "What's this?" Hermione asked, examining the object. 

            "It's a Wizard's Wireless," she said. Parvati flicked her wand and the radio began blaring music.. "That's my favorite station. Enjoy." And before Hermione even had a chance to thank her, she and Lavender had left the room, muttering about boys and how some people just didn't know how to deal with them. 

            Hermione set the Wireless on her bedside table and leaned back in her bed, hoping to fall asleep to the music that was playing on the radio. But a song was playing that reminded Hermione of her current situation. 

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I still pick my friends over you _

_My friends over you_

            Hermione giggled to herself at the irony that the song presented. Viktor was everything that she could ever want. She had thought that she would be able to like him very easily. He was a nice person and smart. But love was a matter of the heart. She couldn't just logic her way through it, because no matter how many times she thought about Viktor's great qualities the fact remained that just did not feel about him that way. "My friends over you," Hermione whispered to herself. Yes, Viktor had not been the one to steal her heart. Instead, it was a less likely candidate, her best friend who infuriated her everyday and made her laugh everyday. 

_Just maybe you need this_

_And I didn't mean to lead you on_

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I started_

            Hermione sighed. She hadn't meant to lead Viktor on, but she knew she had. She had gone to the Yule Ball with him in hopes of just having a good time, but it seemed that Viktor had wanted a serious commitment that she was just not ready for. Viktor had rescued her from the lake and though she had been impressed with him doing so, she had been worried the entire time for the safety of Harry and Ron. Viktor wanted to take romantic walks and talk about their feelings, but Hermione just didn't want that. She wanted to have fun. 

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I still pick my friends over you_

            Hermione flicked her wand and turned the wireless off. She needed to end things with Viktor and she didn't want to wait a moment longer. They could still be friends. He really was a nice person, but that was as far as she was willing to let it go. There was someone else and it wasn't fair to Viktor to keep him thinking that he still had a chance. Hermione's mind was made up. _Sorry Viktor_, she thought as she walked down the steps into the common room, _I still pick my friends over you_. 

AN: Well Whaddya think? Was it good? Did it suck? Please review!


End file.
